Jade Needs Blood
by creativethinking
Summary: Jade has to get an operation but they need more of her blood type. Beck wants to give her blood but Jade refuses. When Beck secretly does it the gang has to help him keep it a secret from Jade. Chapter 4 up! S5 E4
1. Hospital

**SIKOWITZ'S CLASSROOM, HOLLYWOOD ARTS (L.A)**

'Alright children, settle, settle!' Sikowitz waited for the class to take their seats and be quiet.

'Now, today we're going to-'

'Sorry, I'm late!' Cat came rushing into the classroom.

'Cat why are you late?' Sikowitz sighed at the red-head.

'Oh well me and Jade were in art and I fell onto the wet paint and-'

'Where's Jade?' Beck sat up straight at the sound of her girlfriends name.

'Oh she fainted and was taken to hospital.'

'WHAT?!'

'Yeah, i'm not really sure what happened but I think it was to do with her kidney.'

'We've got to go see her. Sikowitz?' Tori looked at her teacher.

'What! Oh yes you may be excused.' The gang rushed out of the door.

Sikowitz looked around at the remaining students.'Why are you even here?' he sighed and walked

out of the classroom.

** 'S HOSPITAL,(L.A)**

The gang rushed up to the desk.

'Hi we're looking Jade West.' Tori addressed the receptionist.

'Oh yes Jadelyn West is in room 27, just down the corridor.'

'Thank you.' the gang navigated themselves around the incoming patients.

Andre opened the door to the room. The bed was empty.

'Oh no, no I ashore you is fine. She just has to get an examination.' The doctor explained to their shocked faces.

'Oh, okay.' Tori gulped and nodded her head.

'Well as far as I know she's fine.' he strolled out the door.

**The Slap Update Tori Vega**

**At the hospital with the gang waiting for Jade.**

**I hope she's gonna be okay.**

**Wait did I just say that?!**

**MOOD:Anxious **


	2. Blood

**HOSPITAL(L.A)**

'So what's gonna happen with Jade?' Tori asked the doctor.

'Well we were going to do an operation but unfortunately we don't have enough blood here.'

'What kind of blood?' Andre asked trying to hold back Cat from playing with the needles.

'AB uncommon.'

'Hey I think I'm AB negative!' Cat said in deep thought.

'I'll check your medical file.' the doctor left to find Cat's file.

He returned a minute later with it. 'Ah yes you are.' he smiled at Cat.

'So can I give Jade blood?' Cat asked

'Of course the bloods are compatible. I'll get the nurse.'

'Aw Cat it's so sweet your giving her blood!' Tori smiled at the red-head.

The doctor returned with the had an extremely large needle in her hand.

'Uh oh.' Cat pouted.'Anyone else?' she tried to hide behind Robbie.

'What about me and Beck doc?' the doctor looked through their medical files.

'Uh actually Beck, yes your AB negative.' he looked at the Canadian.

'Cool,well then I'll give the blood.' he followed the nurse to see Jade.

'Hey babe' he smiled at her.

'Hey, what you doing here?'

'I am giving blood to my girlfriend.'

'No your not.' Beck frowned in confusion.

'Why can't I?' he asked/

'Because I won't let you. I don't want Canadian in me.' he rolled his eyes.

**The Slap Update ** **Beck Oliver **

Is it just me or do American's naturally hate Canadians?

Y'know Jade some day i'm gonna force you to go to Canada just

to annoy you.

**MOOD:Hated-On **


	3. Success

**JADE'S WARD, HOSPITAL,(L.A)**

Jade had fell asleep on the hospital saw his quickly walked down the corridor to the nurse.

'Alright, i'm ready!' Beck sat down on the chair as the nurse wiped his arm with cotton wool.

The gang, except for Cat who was with Jade, making sure she didn't wake up, was in the room.

'Does it hurt?' Beck asked.

'Yep' The nurse stuck the needle into his arm without warning. Beck gasped in pain.

'Thank you.' he whispered. Andre handed him a Wahoo Punch and some Fat Cakes he got.

'Thanks man.' he took a sip from the can.

'No prob, so why can't Jade know?' he asked.

'Oh is because you want to surprise her!? Aw that's so sweet!' Tori smiled.

'Uh no it's just that she's gonna kill me if she finds out.'

'Oh.' Tori frowned in disappointment.

'I need you guys help to make sure she doesn't know.' He again winced in pain as the nurse took more blood.

Robbie nodded his head.'We can do that but don't you remember what Tori was like when they took three pints?'

Beck thought for a second.'No I wasn't here.

'Oh well she was a mess.'

'Hey!'

'Okay well i'll fake a head-ache,get some sleep then come back here for when she gets the operation.'

'And we say it was Cat who gave blood!' Tori finished.

'Exactly! So i'll go home, you tell her I had a migraine and i'll be back, k?'

'Sure but I don't think you should drive yourself home.' Robbie folded his arms, shaking his head.

'Yeah, i'll drive you.' Andre got up and helped Beck almost immediately fell to the pulled him up and got

him to to lean on him.

**CORRIDORS, HOSPITAL,(L.A)**

As the two were making it out of the hospital they saw Jade coming down the next shoved Beck into a fake plant.

'Uh hey you seen Beck?' she frowned slightly and bit her lip. Andre couldn't help but think she looked cute when she was

felt the wonk come back.

'No no I haven't. Shouldn't you be in your room?'

'Uh I hate being in there!' Jade suddenly felt dizzy, she would of fell to the ground if it wasn't for Andre. He quickly caught her and held her to his chest.

'Dude! Wha...what you... doin?' Beck was on the ground trying to get up.

Andre realized what he was doing might look suspicious.

'Nothing,nothing.' Beck drunkenly got up, holding onto the walls to steady himself.

'Ge..get your...your hands...hands...off..off my future wife.' he aimed to punch Andre.

Andre quickly rushed into Jade's room and laid her down on her hospital bed then went over to Beck.

He was back on the picked him up and carried him to his car.

**The Slap Update Andre Harris**

**Got Beck home, shame about his 'head-ache'.**

**Beck said something very interesting to do with the future.**

**MOOD:Exhausted**


	4. Happy Ending

**JADE'S BEDROOM, WEST HOUSE, (L.A)**

The gang were sitting around Jade. The operation had went well but she had to stay in bed for another day.

Jade was lying in the red velvet, four-poster bed surrounded by ''Get Well Soon'' cards and presents.

She sleepily opened her eyes.

'How are you feeling?' Tori asked worriedly.

'Owwy.' the gang chuckled.

Jade opened her eyes properly and sat up.

'So how'd I get the blood?' she asked

'Cat.' Beck said immediately. Cat nodded and smiled.

'Aw thanks Cat, that was really...' Jade slid down the pillow again and fell asleep.

The gang chuckled again and decided to let her rest. Beck stayed and watched her for a while.

'I know you did it.' Beck clutched his heart, he thought she was asleep.

'What-what do you mean?' he nervously asked.

Jade opened her eyes and smiled at him.'You gave me the blood,you're not that good of an actor.'

Beck ignored the insult.'How come you haven't killed me yet?'

Jade closed her eyes again.'Probably cause i'm too tired and honestly, I think it was sweet of you.'

Beck smiled.'Yeah well...y'know me.'

Jade sat up and pecked him on the lips.'I love you.'

'I love you too.' he grinned.

'Now leave, I need to sleep.' Beck got up to leave.

'Oh yeah Jade-' she looked up at him.

'For your information i'm an awesome actor.'

Jade rolled her eyes.'You're a better boyfriend.' she laid down and fell asleep.

Beck went back over to her and kissed her forehead.


End file.
